What If
by Stella Purple
Summary: Story takes place in what should have been a bombing in Godric's nest. Someone stops the human before he could press the detonator. Godric/OC
1. What If I: Combustion

**What If I: Combustion**

* * *

 _ **Synopsis:** Event takes place in what should have been a bombing in Godric's nest. Someone stops the human before he could press the detonator._

* * *

She is just one of the nameless faces in the sea of crowds, moving in and out unnoticed and ignored by many. There is a certain peacefulness in blending in with the crowd, little moments that she enjoys, while waiting for something exciting to stumble in.

They are gathering to celebrate the return of their lost sheriff, according to what she has listened in. All the high ranking vampires in Dallas are planning to welcome him personally.

Either they are too eager, or they are just plain dull, but she notices the signs. A human male walks into the nest, carrying a trail of sweat and residue. He looks nervous, his steps trembling but persistent.

Lifting herself from the wall she is leaning on, she follows the human soundlessly as he sneaks into the center of the nest. And then he stops walking, hand reaching for something in his pocket.

The female vampire approaches the nearest sitting area, where there's a particularly large couch lounging near the fireplace. She kindly asks the vampires who are sitting on it to allow her to borrow it, using a little bit of persuasion from her compelling crimson eyes. Circles of grey appear in their eyes, indicating a compulsion is in place. They leave their sits without any struggle.

She knows that the human is packed with a bomb hidden under his clothes by the scent of that residue. She can pretty much guess what's a human so nervously-looking walking into a house full of high-ranking vampires. And she can tell by the way his finger is closing around what she can guess is the detonator, that he is prepared to die for his cause.

Everything happens so fast. Mere split seconds before he activates the bomb, she throws a large couch at him. The furniture must have some weight, but she flings it across like its an empty box. The couch mets the man mid-air. He pushes the detonator.

The bomb goes of, splattering red and silver. Thankfully, the couch manages to catch most of the explosion, containing almost every bits of silver as it pushes the source against an empty wall. The rest of the after-effects either slip through the gaps and splatter across the ceiling or pool around the floor.

They feel the shake, and everyone stop and turn to the sight at once. They watch as the couch gives and falls back to the floor, revealing the remains of the bomber, which has now taken reside against a crumbling wall. Torn clothes soaked in blood and chunks of meat occupy the space as proof of the aftermath.

The moment she steps out from the crowds, her glamor falters. Not entirely, if not even halfway, but the act is enough to draw attention to herself.

"Nice try," she gives compliments to the body stuck on the wall, her tone victoriously self-flaunting. She continues to stare at it admiringly, as if appreciating a work of art in a museum.

It takes a few moments to realize what has just transpired. Someone threw the couch at the intruder, knowing full well of the situation at hand, and has saved them all from potentially getting killed by the explosion.

"What have you done?" a male vampire asks. She takes her time admiring her work, before turning her attention to the new person. At first glance, he looks no more than a teenage boy, but the calm and collected look on his face says otherwise. But by the question he asks that he is more disapproved of what she has done to the human.

"It shouldn't be me you're concerned about. It's the masterminds outside, attempting to run away with their van," she warns them. The boy-looking vampire nods at a few others, and they move out to chase the attackers.

Then she turns her attention back to him. "Look at it this way: those are silvers, those are silvers, and I believe there are more silver dust over there. By the depth of the dent on that wall, you can estimate that he wanted to blow the whole house down, not to mention killing himself. He was ready to commit suicide when he attached that bomb on himself."

He nods, accepting her reasoning for the moment. Then he turns to the rest. "They may come back. Go to the hotel, Camila, leave and alerted. Security in place," he tells the woman in black. The rest starts moving as ordered.

Outside, she can hear a handful of human running for their lives as angry vampires hunt them down, tearing their flesh and spilling their blood.

Just when she is about to leave, a voice stops her. It's that vampire again.

"Wait. I have not thank you for your help. If it wasn't for you, my people would have had suffered."

"It is much appreciated," she gives a simple nod, about to leave when he interrupts her again.

"Who are you? I've never seen you in this area before."

"I am simply a traveler who seeks thrills of the night. Amethyst."

"Godric."

The woman bid her goodbye. He thinks that will be the last he sees her, but he is wrong.

He is in the hotel's rooftop. He is about to meet the sun. He is alone, but he is not scared. Because he knows that what he is about to do is for a bigger cause than himself. With this, the others will understand—

"They won't understand, you know," a female voice, as if reading his thoughts, startles him. He turns around and finds the same vampire who stopped the bombing.

"You wouldn't know until you try—" Yet she interrupts him again, only this time it is not his train of thoughts.

"Oh, someone did try," she says, her tone not amused, "and someone failed miserably. Told him it was a futile attempt, but he was being young and foolish."

"I've lived for over 2,000 years. I have no regrets."

"Do you? Knowing what could have happen if you stay? A change doesn't happen on its own, you know. You need to fight for it."

Godric pauses to think about what she is saying. True enough, human have faced stages of change throughout their history. But these changes are not done without some pushes. The same can be applied to the vampire race, if one work hard enough.

By this point, the ancient vampire thinks over his decision. But as he weight his options down, the sun is about to rise.

"I'd make a run for it, if I were you," she says, making him glances at the door.

"What about you?"

"I'll make it. Will you?"

Without a word, Godric runs in super speed into the building. He passes the door just as the light touches the surface of the roof. He turns around, expecting the other vampire to follow, but find no one. It's too late to go back now.

* * *

 **A/N:** _Like Amethyst's character? Then you might want to follow her advanture in an original series called Vampire Empire. Ebooks are purchasable from Amazon (Kindle) and Smashwords (epub)._

 **Kindle:** White-Devil-Resurrection-Butterfly-Vampire-ebook/dp/B00ZARYR1G/ref=asap_bc?ie=UTF8

 **EPUB:** books/view/610658


	2. What If II: Residue

**_A/N:_** Thank you for all of those who have favorited and followed this story! Dozens of hearts for you!

This chapter is dedicated to: Aristanae1864, Cionnfhaoladh, Jmck22, K.C., KarmaBites, amariabt, dragonknightxxriderofdarkness, emmabou, teenytinytwilighter, TaraUzumaki, bella cullen the original, jadeevans86 and kitcolbana.

* * *

 **What If II: Residue**

 ** _After the rooftop encounter…_**

Amethyst watches as Godric disappears behind the door. She follows suit, but instead of entering it, she grabs the handle and closes the hatches. A metal bending sound echoes as she removes her hand from the handle, revealing a broken and mended door handle. This will stop almost anyone from breaking out.

Then she approaches the spot where he stood and takes a seat on the floor. She stretches out her arms as the sun begins to rise from the horizon. She lies there as sunlight slowly kisses her skin from bottom to top.

 ** _Some time later…_**

Godric has never seen the young woman since their meeting in the rooftop.

He was so close to ending his life—if this is what you can call alive. But she uttered those words, made him came to his senses. How was it possible for her to change his mind, after all the decision making he has made? He was almost convinced that the resolution he thought of would have worked. If she hadn't come and pointed out all of those reasons, he would have gone through it.

It was strange how she could said the right words to him. Her reasoning was to the point and straight forward, yet mentioned all the things that would make him thought twice. It was almost like she could read his mind.

It has been a while, but he often caught himself wondering what has ever happened to the woman. Did she stay and get herself burned? Or did she managed to get away from the sunlight and has simply slipped away?

 ** _After the sunlight kisses…_**

"Ah, what a lovely day," she comments with a smile pulsing at the corners of her lips.

She wonders what Godric will do next. She has just changed his mind, out-writing a whole entire different path of a possible alternate reality.

It has been a while since she came to this world. It is nice to visit different places for once in a while. Had it been any other dimension, one will not believe that vampires can perish with a mere sunlight.

She must admit that it bothered her slightly when she was young, but she was nothing but merely a baby, only a few days old. Thanks to her parents' lifestyle, she is so very used to it than nothing ever bothers her anymore, among other things.

Advance study and physical practice make her much wiser and faster. Thanks to that, she developed a skill to predict mind thoughts and possible future through psychology analysis and math—something that other beings can only do with gifted birth.

That is also one of the reasons why she managed to stop the bomb. As well as Godric's suicide.

"So, what will it be, oh favorite character of mine? Monarch? Democrat? State unity?National unity? Globally? Only someone like you can get away with these. I can't wait for the revelation."

 ** _Two decades later…_**

Godric finds himself sitting at a corner of a diner, blending in with the busy crowd of humans and vampires. He just feels the need to get away from all the politics for a while, no matter how brief it is.

It has been a few years since his change of mind and decided to plunge himself into the world of politic. This time, he was involved with vampires and humans alike, trying to unite them together until they can co-exist and have basic understanding of each other.

Changes like this has happened before. The white and the black people, homosexual and straight. These people fought for their equal rights, and it was about time the vampires do, too. And just like the previous successes, they are fighting through a legal system.

The journey was hard, he must admit, but unlike some, he had all the time in the world to conquer this matter. Eventually, state by state, he managed to gain approval from all over the United States. And then, the rest of the world.

There are still a few countries who are opposed to the idea, but he had expected that to happen. He and his underlings are working on convincing them in legalizing the law at their country through legit manners. It takes a lot of time and effort, but they will get there, in time.

Suddenly, his line of sight is blocked with something red. Without fully realizing it, he finds himself staring at a glass of red liquid blood he didn't order that a waiter places on his table. Or at least, he thinks it is a waiter. Imagine his surprise when he looks up.

"If you had met your true death, your story would have ended." It is the same elegant voice. The same face. Except this time she has a striking white hair that reaches her knees, skin even paler than the palest vampire he knows, and eyes so red it looks like fresh blood.

 _"If you die, your story ends."_ A distant memory, or something he might have read. He is not sure.

"I see you have made good use of your time. Well done. You earn it." Her eyes nudges at the glass.

"I don't—" I starts off.

"No?" Her slender fingers hover over the glass, her long nails painted with glossy red. The red liquid sparks under the light, silently tempting him. "Then I better not waste it."

Just before she grabs it, he quickly takes it away. He doesn't drink it immediately, though. He keeps his eyes on it as he asks, "Where were you? I thought you had met your true death back then."

"Oh, please. That old thing? I walk under the sun all the time."

Godric looks up to her, trying to see past her lie, but find nothing. Her red eyes glimpse with fiery spirit, but tamed and controlled. Her eyes feel familiar.

"You are wondering how it is possible, yes? I can tell you the why. Think of it as a bonus."

She grabs a salt and pepper shakers, then place them at the center of the table, each at north and south "Human," she points out the salt, and then, "Fairy," at the pepper. Then she grabs a different shaker, this time one that is labelled sugar, and places it at the east. "Vampire," she announces.

Something clicks in his mind when he sees these placements.

"These are not the only existing dimensions out there. Each race is separated by its own dimension, meant to maintain peace upon racial war since long ago. We are here," she points at the salt, "at the Human continent. That mind reader, Sookie, her descendants are originated from here," she moves her finger to point at the pepper, "the Fairy continent. While I came from here," she points at the sugar shaker, "the Vampire continent."

He begins to understand why she uses these shakers to represent the places now. The truth is already too hard to swallow, let alone if explained by mere words.

Godric's mind feels conflicted. Is what she is saying true? Can he believe her? Can he trust this information she is sharing with him? She doesn't sound like she is lying, but one can only know. Still, he decides to take a chance and place his trust in her.

"Although they are separated to avoid war, sometimes a few go pass the dimension barriers and blend in. Some trip leaves more than just a story. That is how she exist; how you exist. Your races were a mix of pure supernatural beings with mortal humans."

But if he thinks that this truth before is too hard to swallow, the next words that just comes out of her mouth is even harder to believe. It is so out of reach that it almost seem like a lie. She wouldn't lie, would she? And if she does, what advantage can she gain from fooling him?

As if she knows the debate in his internal consciousness, she says, "I'm not lying; I don't even lie at all. I don't find a merit in it. It is up to you to believe me or not. I am just showing you the way."

"Why are they called continents? If what you said is the truth, from my basic understanding, shouldn't they be called planets instead?"

"By this world's definition, continents are lands separated by seas. Each continents of beings are separated, but instead of oceans, we are separated by layers of dimensions."

"Aside from the three you just showed me, are they any others?"

"Yes. At least a dozen more, in fact. There is even a continent dedicated to the Weres. Werewolf, werecat, weretiger, werepanther; you name it."

If he didn't feel it before, then he surely feels it now. It shouldn't be physically possible, but he feels his throat goes dry with bile.

"I understand that it can be rather scary, if not intimidating, to know what is out there is not just one but many worlds. Shall you ever find yourself get lost in one of these, just say my full name, Amethyst zi Britannia."

As Godric is left to process this information, the female vampire disappears without a trace once again.

* * *

 **A/N:** _Like Amethyst's character? Then you might want to follow her advanture in an original series called Vampire Empire. Ebooks are purchasable from Amazon (Kindle) and Smashwords (epub)._

 **Kindle:** White-Devil-Resurrection-Butterfly-Vampire-ebook/dp/B00ZARYR1G/ref=asap_bc?ie=UTF8

 **EPUB:** books/view/610658


	3. The Light

**The Light**

 _ **A True Blood Fan Fiction**_

By Stella Purple

* * *

 _Sookie is dying. Bill and Eric have to turn her into a vampire in order to safe her. A short story._

* * *

"Turn her," Amethyst suggests to Eric and Bill. "One of you can sire her, and help her from the hands of death."

"But she's a fairy. Won't she—"

"There is no use making assumptions now. Do it or lose her," she cuts Bill in.

"I'll do it," Eric exclaims.

Bill's eyes land on the nearly dead Sookie whose body is lying on the floor, piece of glasses still showering her with the heavy black cross still stabbed through her chest. Blood is pouring out from her chest, and her pulse is getting slower by the second. It won't be long until they really lose her.

"Then I shall as well," he says.

"The two of you? Are you sure?" Amethyst asks. One sire is a common thing, but two? She never heard of it before, but a little bit of curiosity is building up inside of her, starting to wonder how it will be to be involved in the making.

Must be fangtastic!

The two men nod their heads with certainty in their eyes. They both loved Sookie dearly, and they both still care very much about her, despite everything.

So there they are, out in the night, behind the town's church. Amethyst digs the ground very fast, leaving a hole big enough for the three of them. Bill and Eric lies Sookie in the middle carefully, before each taking a space next to her.

"Are you ready?" Amethyst asks, gaining permission from them before starting to fill the ground again.

It is hours later before she meets them again, re-digging the ground she has filled with the help of a spade in her hands. They are both covered with dirt now, hands clinging to Sookie, who still looks unmoved.

Amethyst walks to her side, bending her body just near the sleeping woman's head. She pulls out a TruBlood from her pocket and removes the cap from the bottle. She then proceeds by place the mouth of the bottle to Sookie's lips, pouring the liquid content out into the woman's mouth.

At first, she can't find a reaction. A few drops of the synthesized blood even slips from the lips. But soon the throat starts swallowing, and eventually drinking the whole content of the bottle. This causes the two men to sigh in relief.

But another problem soon rises when Sookie blinks open her eyes, looking at each of their faces, and finds out where she is lying on.

"What's going on?" The panic never leaves her voice. "What happened?" She looks at Eric and Bill to find answers. "What did you do to me?"

None of them answer her questions, though. The two men just look down in fear of how her reaction will be once she finds out.

For the last part, Amethyst thinks that Sookie has actually figure it out, but is just too afraid to think about it and is just waiting for someone to spell oit out for her, so she does the honor of doing so.

"You're no long a fairy, Sookie."

This causes the woman's head to turn to the vampire behind her, Sookie's eyes widen is surprise by the beautiful charm she receives through her eyes, which seems to be glowing in the air around the vampire. She has no idea who the woman is, but her pure snow white hair, blood red eyes and lips are something she can definitely never forget. She never sees anyone with that kind of features before. It does make her look kind of scary, but also breath-taking and kind at the same time.

And her voice! She talks as if she were singing. Sookie has never heard anyone who possesses this kind of voice, neither to even think that she exist.

Amethyst dazes her with a smile, turning something inside Sookie's stomach.

"You are now a vampire, sired by these two men," she states.

The newborn swallows loudly. "Can that be happened? How did they end up making me a vampire, anyway?" Sookie asks her.

"It seems like so, looking down at the dead proof. You were dying, Sookie. But that event must have been very traumatic for you that your brain made you forgot about it. These two men offered themselves to turn you into a vampire, so here we are," Amethyst gestures their surroundings.

Sookie looks at her deeply, her eyes look like they are about to break out tears. "Then, does that mean that I can't use my powers anymore? No more light?" Her voice turns sore.

At first there is silence, before Amethyst's red lips curves into a wider smile.

"Well, that is for us to find out. But for now, why don't the three of you clean yourself up? There is a motel near here, or you can go to Sookie's house, which is only a couple of minutes drive by my speed. Pick your choice."

They end up at Sookie's house barely a couple of minute, thanks to how fast and furious Amethyst's driving skills are. If Sookie were still a human — she means a fairy — then she would be having her head spinning and nausea rising right now. But she isn't. At least not more tonight.

Sookie drags herself to the front door, using the key in her pocket to turn the lock and opens it. "Help yourself," she says to Bill and Eric without even bother to look back while proceed walking up the stairs and to her room. Suddenly the idea of being a vampire doesn't make her feel very energentic.

In the bathroom, she removes her dirty, bloody clothes and turns on the shower. She grabs a soap bar and starts brushing her body, making sure to press more on certain parts that are slightly dirtier than the rest, like where the scar was supposed to be on her chest.

Amethyst has explained to her slightly about how she got it in the car. A huge cross fell down from the top of the church when she was walking. A lightning appeared to be the cause of the fall. And it ended up falling on her, thus causing her injuries. The glasses also shattered by the same nature cause.

Sookie hears a knock by the door, suddenly alarmed that she forgot to lock the door and is concerned that it might be one of the men, or even the two of them, wanting to join her. The though arouses her in the worst yet perfect moment. Being a vampire turns her on easily. But it is Amethyst's voice that she can hear talking from the other side of the door, making her sigh in relief and disappointment at the same time.

"I've prepared your clothes outside. I've placed them on your bed. If you need anything else, I've left my number on your fridge," she says.

"Thank you," Sookie mutters. But why does she have to leave her number on the fridge? Unless... "Wait, why di you—" But it's too late. She can already hear Amethyst starting her car outside the house and driving away from her front yard.

She immediately finishes her shower, washing away the soap and dirt before wrapping a towel around her to get changed in her room. She finds her nightgown on her bed, the baby pink one. And she has some ideas why the vampire chose this one for her, netherless still pulling it on.

"I see you're ready."

Sookie turns around to find Eric leaning by the door of her bedroom, which somehow is already opened. He is only wearing his dark jeans, leaving his chest bare for her eyes to see. She fights the urge that she has for wanting to cares the skin under her palms, but her new vampire instinct have a better idea. Those tall, lean, and sculputurous body is exposing itself as if it wants her to hold it. It doesn't help with the wetness he has on his blonde hair, a few drops of water still dripping sexily from the edges of his hair, down to the line of his neck and to his chest, through his abdomen before disappearing under the jean around his lower waist. And all the time watching that scene only makes her wish that she had licked those water drops.

" _Come._ "

The word is like a magnet to her when he says that through his mouth. She can't refuse, because she doesn't want to. And walk she is.

Eric puts his hand on her back as his eyes roam on her body, lustfully and sinfully scream that he wants her right there and then in silent. Those harden nipples are just begging to be sucked through the thin material of the nightgown. And those exposed by the light legs are just begging to be touch. He wants to rip the nightgown off of her right now. Obediently, she does exactly what her sire wants her to do.

She kisses him.

Eric is frozen in surprise by her action. He never thought that she would honestly kiss him. Not after what had happened. But he loves the sensation of her soft and sweet lips on his.

The kiss soon turns into a more passionate one as he slides his tongue into her mouth, which she gains permission right away. All thoughts of consequences are out of the window once she looks at him. Regretlessly, she circles her arms around his neck and brushes her hands on his wet hair, pulling his head down to kiss her deeper. Eric does just as what she wants and deepen the kiss, turning it into a more lustful and hungry one.

All she receives is love and passion from that kiss. He moves his lips against hers in a synchronic way, turning her on even more. She is drunk by the kiss, but she knows that she needs more than just that. It is not long until she finds herself hooking her legs around his waist, while one of his hand cups her ass to support her. This makes her moans on his lips, gaining a geniou smirk from Eric.

Just when she is about to protest, a figure walks in on them. Sookie almost forget that Bill is also here in the house, which causes her to break the kiss and gaps in surprise as her ex-boyfriend finds her still hooking her legs around her other ex-boyfriend's waist. She fights for release, but Eric's hand just keeps her in her place.

"I'm only a few minutes late and you already start doing this?" he asks in an unbelievable tone.

"Hey, it's your fault for taking so long," Eric replies casually.

"Shouldn't be, if you hadn't used the bathroom first."

Bill then walks to them, making Sookie's dead heart wonder in suspense of what he is about to do next. A gaps echo from her lips when he stands behind her and kisses her neck, his hands soon finding their way around her body. One is grabbing her breast while the other is playing with her nipple. Eric only smiles by that and continues kissing her. The wetness she has between the tights is so unberable right now, that she wishes she has her release soon.

She can hear Bill starts ripping her nightgown from behind, while Eric slides his fingers between the opening of her most private part. She can not help but to moan in pleasure, as it continues more when they bring her down to her bed and starts ravishing her together. Her screams of pleasure and moans for more of their touches turn them on until the next morning.

When morning do comes, Sookie wakes up to find herself sleeping between Bill and Eric, the positions which they were just like when she had found herself waken up as a vampire. The three of them are still naked, with only her sheet to cover them barely. Slowly, she climbs off the bed and approaches her wardrobe to pull on something decent, before her bell rings.

She walks down the stairs and to her front door, opening it to see Amethyst standing at the porch. She looks elegant with her summer dress. The orange material is hugging her body perfectly from top to her knees, but politely as it doesn't show anything revealing at all. Her high heels are sparkling golden. Her face still looks the same, making Sookie wonders if she ever wears make-up at all. There is a warm smile on her face when she looks at Sookie.

"How are you?" she asks.

"I'm fine, thank you," Sookie replies. More than fine, actually, after that night. But she can't say that to Amethyst.

"Good."

"Well, come one in." Sookie gestures. "Not like you need my invitation or anything, since I am no longer a human, or even a fairy."

"Don't be too sure about that just yet," Amethyst says while walking in. "And as for the invitation matter, I don't need it period."

Sookie find her eyebrows curling. "I'm not sure I'm following."

Amethyst turns her hells back to her elegantly. "I don't need an invitation to walk into anyone's house," she simply answers.

"And why is that?" The question only causes the smile on Amethyst's lips to grow wider. "Because I am slightly different from a vampire."

"You mean you're not a vampire?" Sookie asks in surprise.

"No, I am a vampire. Just a slightly different kind of one."

"What are _you_ then? What am _I_ now?" Sookie asks frustratedly.

"I am a pureblood. And as for you, my gut is telling me that you still have some of your light within."

"What's a pureblood?"

"A pureblood is a pure breed between pure descendants of vampires."

Silence. Amethyst still can not find any reaction from Sookie, which is perfectly normal. Not any knows about her and her family's traits, anyway.

"To put it roughly, my parents were siblings."

Sookie's lips are pressed tightly into a straight line, before she gaps in shock.

"That's normal. The idea must be kind of disgusting to you, but it's the truth. And we are proud of it."

Once she finds her voice again, Sookie dares herself to ask. "Were?"

"They are deceased now. But they were born vampires. That is why I was born as one as well. I have been vampires for my whole existence. Never a human."

"Wow, I have no idea that such possibility exist." She looks at Amethyst with more amazement now. No wonder even her looks are uncommon. She is special.

"Well, our numbers are small, after all. And none except me seem to be living in this world."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I came from another world, Sookie. Not this one. In here, almost no one knows who I am. But from where I came from, every single being, alive or dead, knows who I am and what I am capable of. Just like how fairies have their own world, vampires have theirs, too. The vampires who lived here just doesn't know about it."

"I have no idea that there is another world as well, except here and the fairy world."

"Oh, there are other worlds as well, Sookie. The universe is a big and unlimited space. You'll be surprise just how variant the vampires that exist in each one of them. They lived in different traits. But enough about vampires. For now, why don't we test your powers?"

"Here? Now?"

"Well, you can shower first if you want. That will help me a little bit. And as for where, I think your backyard will be fine as well. I'll be waiting for you, dear."

"How should that help you?"

Amethyst's lips are pressed in a thin line before replying.

"Well, you are carrying that smell on you."

"What smell?" Sookie is getting curious and impatient.

Amethyst actually doesn't want to say it, but the woman is asking for it, so...

"The after union smell," she answers. "I can smell them on you very well."

Sookie's cheeks instantly blush in deep red because of that, instantly regret asking the question.

"Wait! I almost forgot," Sookie exclaims when Amethyst is about to walk to her back door, making her stops and turns. "How did you get here?"

"By car," Amethyst simply answers.

"No, I mean this is day time. How did you get here? Won't your skin be burned?" Sookie had made sure to locked the windows and doors tightly upstairs before coming down so that the vampires upstairs won't be burned by the sunlight. But this vampire just walks through the day with no burn marks on her perfectly pale white skin.

"Oh, that. Well, remember when I said that each vampire from different world has different traits? From where I came from, some vampires are able to tolerate the sunlight, after getting ourselves used to being under the sun in our young ages."

Sookie's mouth hangs open widely by that.

"But, wait! I still have one more question," Sookie says, making Amethyst turns her hells on her again when she is about to walk away. "How can I be awake in the morning? Am I suppose to be asleep until night time?"

Amethyst smiles by that. "Well, honey, that is just one proof to my theory, that you still have your fairy powers in you."

"But... How come?"

"That's what I'd like to find out."

 **\- FIN -**


End file.
